Historia de una Boda
by Itara
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Se acerca el momento más importante para Itachi y Deidara: el día de su boda. A medida que la fecha se acerca, los nervios parecen hacer mella en la pareja. ¿Llegarán a convertirse en marido y marido?


**¡Por fin es 15 de noviembre! ¡Y eso significa que hoy comienza el Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez"! Así pues, me complace enormemente daros la bienvenida a esta iniciativa que tiene por objetivo ampliar el número de historias protagonizadas por Itachi Uchiha y Deidara.**

**En primer lugar, me gustaría daros las gracias a todos/as los autores/as que os habéis unido a este reto. Agradezco de corazón vuestra entrega y el tiempo y dedicación que estáis invirtiendo en cada una de las obras que van a poblar durante los próximos quince días la Web de FanFiction. Millones de gracias a todos/as. También gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que vais a seguir día a día los fics que se publiquen en el reto. Y, a los autores/as que no habéis podido/ querido uniros a este reto, simplemente deciros que espero poder contar con vosotros/as en el próximo ;)**

**En segundo lugar, relacionado con el primero, ¡estoy deseando leer todas las historias! De verdad que me emocionaba cuando me llegaban privados de autores/as comentándome sus ideas y tramas y cómo las estaban desarrollando. Han sido unos meses muy especiales desde que os avisé de la celebración de este reto hasta que por fin, en el mes de noviembre, va a dar comienzo. Así pues, espero que estos quince días sean para los/as escritores/as y los/as lectores/as tan especiales como para mi n.n**

**Creo que eso es todo. Así que, ¡que comience la Quincena ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez"!**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, las fans sólo los utilizamos para saciar nuestras ansias y perversiones yaoistas**

* * *

**Historia de una Boda**

- Esas no son las flores que encargamos -comentó un malhumorado muchacho de cabellos rubios.

- Señor Namikaze, nosotros tenemos apuntado que para los centros de mesa las flores debían ser rosas rojas-respondió una mujer que portaba una carpeta en su mano.

- Lirios, dijimos lirios, uhn!

- Está bien, señor -intentó tranquilizarle con un gesto de las manos- lo cambiaremos todo de nuevo. Disculpe las molestias.

Deidara suspiró hastiado. Parecía que todo lo relacionado con el día más importante de su vida y de la vida de su pareja estaba destinado a caer en desgracia. Desde que comenzaran los preparativos de su boda con Itachi la mala suerte les había acompañado en cada paso que habían dado: conseguir un juez, probar el menú de siete restaurantes distintos (con el consiguiente dolor estomacal), encontrar una tienda en la que tuviesen el traje que les gustaba en sus respectivas tallas y con la tela perfecta,… El que se suponía iba a ser el día más feliz e inolvidable de su existencia se estaba convirtiendo en un severo dolor de cabeza que, efectivamente, jamás olvidaría.

Volvió a mirar el enorme salón de banquetes en el que se encontraba, el cual estaba engalanado con motivos nupciales. Y, por cuarta vez en los últimos quince días, quiso tirar la toalla. Cogió la silla más cercana a él y se sentó, intentando serenarse, pero no lo consiguió. En ese momento alguien le sobresaltó por detrás.

- ¿Itachi? -se giró esperanzado.

- Hola -saludó felizmente el mejor amigo del artista, aunque rápidamente vio que la situación no era nada alegre.

- Buenas, Sasori.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? No pareces muy contento -cogió otra silla y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

- Se han equivocado con las flores de los centros de mesa -contestó con un deje de agotamiento- y, para colmo de males, hace un rato me han llamado de la joyería para decirme que se han retrasado con los anillos, uhn!

- Vaya... en serio, estáis gafados.

Deidara no respondió, ya que a esas alturas estaba más que convencido de que parecía que les había mirado un tuerto.

- Y dime, ¿dónde está el Uchiha? –preguntó con tranquilidad al no verle por allí.

- En el trabajo, como todos los días. Iba a venir conmigo esta tarde, pero le ha surgido una reunión a última hora.

- Entonces deja que te lleve a casa -se ofreció el pelirrojo.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y, antes de salir, Deidara dio más indicaciones a la mujer con la que había estado batallando la última hora. No se fiaba de que fuesen capaces de cumplir su petición, pero tampoco podía quedarse todo el día en el restaurante. Habría sido mucho más fácil que él mismo lo hubiese organizado en un espacio al aire libre. Al menos sabría que todo estaría a su gusto. Pero el que iba a ser su futuro marido y su tradicional familia habían insistido en que la celebración fuese lo más tradicional posible –dentro de lo novedoso que suponía para sus conocidos el hecho de asistir a una boda homosexual-. Así pues, había tenido que ceder en ciertos aspectos, como el banquete, aunque no por ello iba a dejar que otros organizasen y planificasen la mayor fiesta de su vida.

Cuando salieron a la calle Deidara respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el aire fresco del mes de noviembre. Notó cómo las punzadas de su cabeza remitían lentamente, facilitándole la tarea de pensar. Echó una mirada rápida a Sasori, quien le observaba a la espera de que diese el visto bueno para encaminarse al coche y volver a casa. El rubio agradeció en el alma que su amigo estuviese ahí, preocupándose por él como cuando salían juntos antes de que entrara en escena el bastardo de Uchiha Itachi y consiguiera lo imposible: robarle el corazón al explosivo artista.

El trayecto en coche hasta el piso que compartía con el moreno fue bastante entretenido, ya que los dos amigos hablaron de todo lo que les había ocurrido en esos últimos días, boda aparte. Al poco rato se encontraron frente al edificio de apartamentos de lujo que se había convertido en la residencia oficial del que pronto sería el matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze. Los dos hombres se despidieron antes de que Deidara se encaminase hacia su hogar, sabiendo de sobra que Itachi aún no estaría allí.

Efectivamente, al entrar en casa comprobó con cierto estupor que su prometido no estaba. Parecía mentira que hubiese sido el propio Uchiha el que le propusiera matrimonio porque, aunque le doliese reconocerlo, el moreno no estaba muy implicado en los preparativos. El menor comprendía que el trabajo de Itachi era pesado y muy aburrido, capaz de quitarle tiempo de ocio e incluso las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa cuando llegaba a casa, pero se suponía que organizar una boda era algo entre dos, no sólo de uno.

Mientras iba pensando en más cosas del enlace, se fue desvistiendo lentamente, notando sus músculos adoloridos y cargados por la tensión. Estaba a diez días de su boda y se encontraba para el arrastre, igual que una persona mayor. La situación era desesperante. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se dirigió al baño con la intención de tomarse una caliente y reconfortante ducha antes de preparar la cena.

Ya en la cocina, escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse. Al fin estaba ahí, la persona a la que más ganas tenía de ver en todo el día y con la que menos tiempo pasaba. Llevando un traje negro, a juego con su gabardina, hizo su aparición Uchiha Itachi, quien se dirigió a donde estaba su chico para darle un suave y cariñoso beso de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? –preguntó el mayor al tiempo que se desabrochaba la corbata.

- Horrible. Todo es un desastre, Itachi. Todo son problemas, confusiones y complicaciones –se quejó. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su pareja mientras salteaba las verduras en la sartén- ¿Y qué tal tu día, uhn!?

- Cansado –dijo simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros.

El ojiazul no dijo nada mientras su chico abandonaba la cocina para darse un baño antes de la cena. Siempre era la misma respuesta, monótona e indiferente: cansado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que él también estaba agotado? Tenía que afrontar su trabajo de la misma manera que el Uchiha, a lo que había que sumar la responsabilidad y el estrés de preparar su enlace. Sacudió la cabeza antes de que esta volviese a dolerle de nuevo. Bastante tenía con todos los problemas como para enfadarse por la actitud de su pareja.

Minutos después Itachi reapareció en la cocina. Se había puesto ropa cómoda de andar por casa y su pelo aún estaba húmedo. Abrazó a Deidara por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su de su cuello, dejando sus rostros prácticamente pegados. El rubio se maravilló ante el embriagador aroma que desprendía su prometido, a medio camino entre la menta y el olor a tierra mojada. Era completamente adictivo.

Itachi se separó de él cuando la comida estuvo lista. Tras servirla en dos platos, se dirigieron a la mesa, agradeciendo tener unos minutos de tranquilidad para hablar. Hicieron un breve repaso a todo cuanto les había ocurrido en la jornada, entrando en algún que otro pormenor y detallando lo sucedido con pelos y señales cuando su pareja preguntaba por ello. Se encontraban rematando el postre-un trozo de tarta de chocolate- cuando Deidara se armó de valor para preguntarle a su futuro marido lo que le llevaba rondando la cabeza toda la noche.

- Itachi –llamó al ver cómo se llevaba a la boca el último trozo del dulce-. ¿Crees que mañana podrás venir conmigo a la agencia de viajes? Quedamos con Tsunade en que esta semana la avisaríamos sin falta del destino de nuestra luna de miel, y aún tenemos que preguntarle por el precio de la estancia en la Villa de la Roca.

El chico dejó la cuchara sobre el plato vacío y se limpió detenidamente la boca con la servilleta. Sabía lo importante que era para el rubio que le ayudase con los preparativos, y conocía de sobra la ilusión que le hacía ir unos días a ese lugar en el que habían nacido tantos artistas, una parada breve en lo que sería su viaje de casados y que había surgido en el último momento a petición del Namikaze. Sin embargo, aunque le había prometido que le acompañaría a preguntar cuánto les supondría esa pequeña escapada a una villa que les pillaba de camino a su auténtico destino, él tenía sus propios asuntos que atender.

- No estoy seguro de que pueda ir, Deidara –vio cómo la desilusión empañaban los azulados ojos de su novio-. Ya te he explicado que la reunión de hoy se ha alargado más de la cuenta y no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo. Mañana tendremos que seguir hasta que ambas partes firmemos el convenio de colaboración. Y, en vista de lo acontecido hoy, no puedo prometerte que esté fuera de la oficina antes de que Tsunade cierre la agencia de viajes.

El chico asintió. Removió con su tenedor el trozo de tarta que aún le quedaba en el plato. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

- ¿Cuándo nos casemos va a ser igual? –alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos oscuros del Uchiha-. Quiero decir, ¿tendré que ocuparme también de todo?

- ¿A qué viene eso? –inquirió el moreno, confuso.

- Viene a que estoy cansado, Itachi –respondió el menor con algo de dureza-. Tengo que ocuparme de mi trabajo, tengo que ocuparme de la casa, tengo que ocuparme de las cenas –enumeró con molestia- y ahora también tengo que ocuparme de una boda que es de los dos. Me gustaría saber si a partir de ahora voy a tener que ser yo quien se ocupe de todo mientras tú te centras en tu trabajo.

- Deidara, eso no es justo –se defendió el mayor-. Sabes que te ayudo en todo lo que puedo. Siempre estoy ahí cuando lo necesitas. El problema es que ahora…-

¡Pues ahora te necesito, Itachi, uhn! –exclamó con enfado, aunque lo que realmente estaba era extenuado-. Yo no puedo más con todo. Necesito descansar un poco y saber que alguien en quien confío me ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas.

- Te estresas porque quieres –comentó-. Tampoco es tan importante el hecho de que en las mesas del banquete haya rosas rojas en lugar de lirios.

El rubio asestó el golpe.

- Claro, y para ti tampoco pasa nada si nos casamos con trajes negros o de color verde fosforito, ¿verdad? –su tono se había alzado más de la cuenta debido al enfado- Todo el tema de la boda te da igual, ni siquiera te importa.

- Claro que me importa –dijo con seriedad-. Más de lo que crees.

- ¡Pues no lo parece, maldita sea! –exclamó-. ¡Y no acabo de entender por qué me pediste que me casara contigo si no pensabas molestarte lo más mínimo en los preparativos, uhn!

- Deidara, a mi me da igual que nuestros trajes sean negros o blancos, quelas flores de las mesas sean geranios, margaritas o tulipanes. Me da igual absolutamente todo –reconoció con sinceridad. Sus ojos ardían fijos en su prometido. Le tomó una mano entre las suyas-. Lo único que deseo es poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y tener un maldito papel que reconozca nuestros derechos como pareja.

El rubio se quedó pasmado. Entonces era cierto: todo el asunto de la boda le daba lo mismo. Ni siquiera había asimilado la última parte del discurso de su novio, la que, en realidad, albergaba todo el significado de las intenciones del moreno. Él se había estado dejando la piel en que su enlace fuese perfecto, digno de ser recordado por todos, especialmente por ellos. Se había preocupado de que todo, hasta el último detalle, estuviese al gusto de ambos, por muy difícil que eso fuese. ¿Y todo para qué? Para nada. Itachi ni siquiera se daría cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que le había supuesto que todo estuviese en el lugar correcto para ellos.

Alejó su mano de las de su chico. Estaba muy cansado incluso para seguir con esa conversación. Se puso en pie, agarró su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero. Al girarse observó a Itachi, quien había seguido sus pasos sin perder ojo.

- Pues a mí me gustaría tener una boda que recordar con cariño a una de la que avergonzarse, uhn! -dijo simplemente antes de salir de la cocina.

- Deidara, espera –pidió el Uchiha al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado su comentario. Le agarró del brazo, deteniendo su huída-. Agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, pero debes tomártelo con más calma. Debes descansar y relajarte o no llegarás sano a la boda.

El chico se soltó por segunda vez de la sujeción de su pareja.

- Estoy cansado y mañana tengo mucho que hacer –habló en voz baja, como si no tuviese energías para nada más-. Cuando acabes deja los cacharros en la pila. Mañana los lavaré.

Se alejó de Itachi, dejándole plantado de pie en medio de la cocina. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrase lentamente mientras se reprendía mentalmente. Había defraudado a su novio, y lo peor era que Deidara tenía razón. Su aportación a la celebración oficial de su boda había sido mínima. Pero, por más que había intentado explicarle su punto de vista, el rubio había sido incapaz de comprenderle. ¿Por qué no quería entender que no necesitaban una boda por todo lo alto para unirse? A él le bastaba con que estuviesen ellos dos y los testigos necesarios para firmar la hoja del juez que les acreditase como marido y marido. Incluso la luna de miel le daba igual. Incluso aceptaría de buen grado quedarse en su casa descansando acompañado del rubio durante sus quince días de vacaciones. Pero, al parecer, el asunto tenía mucha más importancia para el Namikaze de la que Itachi había querido aceptar.

Suspiró con cansancio, masajeándose las sienes lentamente. Los días que faltaban para su boda iban a ser tremendamente complicados.

IxD

Los días siguientes fueron una completa locura. Conforme se acercaba la fecha señalada la tensión iba en aumento. Deidara cada vez estaba más nervioso y contestaba de malos modales a la mínima oportunidad que tenía de sacar su frustración fuera de él. Mientras, Itachi aguantaba en silencio todas las críticas y reproches que le hacía su pareja. Sabía que eran consecuencia del cansancio y la falta de sueño, por lo que no les daba mayor importancia. Dejaba que el rubio se desahogase antes de seguir con sus quehaceres y preparativos de la boda (en los cuales el Uchiha había comenzado a interesarse).

A falta de cuatro días para el gran día, los dos muchachos acordaron que la víspera dormirían separados. Cada uno pasaría la noche en casa de sus padres. La tradición decía que traía mala suerte ver a la pareja el día de antes de la boda, aunque el rubio dudaba que pudiese tener peor suerte en los pocos días que le faltaban para convertirse en el señor Uchiha. Así pues, cada uno preparó su propia bolsa de viaje para pasar su última noche de solteros con su familia.

Así pues, el jueves por la noche Deidara se preparó para pasar la última velada como prometido de Itachi con su futuro esposo. No podía negar que estaba nervioso ante lo que se le avecinaba, de la misma manera que tampoco podía negar la ilusión que le hacía. La tensión vivida y el agobio acumulado habían valido la pena, aunque su cuerpo estuviese notando las consecuencias a pocas horas de su boda. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar el ritmo de Itachi (quien estaba algo más descansado) en su luna de miel, pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparía a su debido momento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aprovechar esa noche con el Uchiha. Hacía más de tres años que no dormía solo, y estaba convencido de que al día siguiente, cuando se encontrase nuevamente en su vieja cama en casa de sus padres, le iba a echar en falta.

Estaba viendo distraídamente la televisión, a la espera de que el moreno llegase, cuando su móvil vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Era de Itachi.

"_Lo siento, Deidara, pero no sé a qué hora podré ir a casa. Ve cenando y acuéstate pronto. Tienes que descansar. Lo lamento de veras. Te amo."_

El rubio resopló con enojo. Era demasiado esperar que Itachi cumpliese sus deseos tan sólo una vez, por muy especial que esta fuese. Con el móvil en la mano llamó a una pizzería cercana. Estaba en su derecho de engordar a menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de su boda. Todo por culpa del Uchiha. Si el sábado n le abrochaba el pantalón del traje o la camisa le quedaba demasiado prieta, el moreno pagaría las consecuencias de su desliz con la comida.

IxD

- ¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir? –preguntó una voz divertida.

Deidara abrió un ojo con cansancio para observar la sombra de una persona que se cernía sobre él. Se asustó al ver que se trataba de Naruto, su escandaloso hermano menor. Instintivamente se irguió y miró hacia su derecha para al tiempo que palpaba el otro lado de la cama con la mano.

- Itachi no está, si es a él a quien buscas -rió burlón

- Naruto... -el mayor de los rubios volvió a recostarse, agotado- ¿Qué haces aquí?- suspiró.

- He venido a buscarte, así que no te hagas el remolón -retiró las sábanas de la cama con un hábil movimiento- y vístete, que tenemos prisa.

El artista rápidamente se encogió sobre sí mismo en un intento de darse calor, ya que esa mañana era más fría que las anteriores. Abrió los ojos con ira y encaró al ruidoso visitante.

- ¿De qué vas, estúpido hermano pequeño? -estalló- Tengo que descansar para mañana. Por si no lo sabías, en veinticuatro horas me caso.

- Sí, lo sé. Como para no saberlo, llevas repitiendo las mismas frases de que Itachi te propuso matrimonio -respondió con tono agotado mientras iba directamente al armario de la habitación.

- Pues entonces no me molestes y déjame dormir, uhn! -sentenció.

Naruto suspiró al tiempo que sacaba un elegante traje y lo colocaba junto a su hermano mayor, quien seguía tumbado en la cama hecho un ovillo. Al ver la prenda, el artista se sentó en el borde del colchón.

- ¿Por qué has sacado eso? -preguntó.

- Deidara, hermano, confía en mí, por favor -de repente se puso serio- Ponte esto -señaló el traje- y arréglate.

El mayor estuvo mirando a su ototo durante unos segundos que se les hicieron una eternidad a los dos. Finalmente, y sin mediar palabra, el artista cogió la ropa y se dirigió al baño para ponérsela. Esperaba que toda esa pantomima tuviera una buena explicación.

IxD

Deidara creía que ese viaje nunca iba a finalizar. Llevaban más de cincuenta minutos encerrados en el coche y el camino seguía y seguía sin detenerse. Ni siquiera la música que sonaba en el equipo reproductor del vehículo podía distraerle de los nervios y la impaciencia que sentía. Al día siguiente se casaba, no tenía tiempo para ir de excursión a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermano?

- Ya estamos cerca –anunció de pronto Naruto, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El mayor concentró su mirada en el frente, repentinamente interesado. Su hermano tomó un desvío de la carretera que discurría por un camino de tierra prensada que se dirigía a una pequeña zona boscosa. El coche avanzaba a trompicones a causa de los baches del terreno, obligándoles a circular a poca velocidad. Deidara aprovechó ese hecho para estudiar el entorno en el que se encontraban.

La vasta vegetación, de un intenso color verde, se abría paso a su izquierda, siendo bordeada y delimitada por el camino de tierra. Era árboles enormes y viejos, de troncos anchos y raíces nudosas que salían y se enterraban en la tierra como si fuesen manos ganchudas. Según avanzaban, el rubio pudo distinguir al fondo una pequeña colina cubierta de verde, a cuyos pies descansaba una enorme mansión de dos plantas de estilo victoriano.

- ¿Vamos allí? –preguntó con un deje de asombro en su voz.

- No –negó Naruto.

En ese preciso momento, el chico torció el volante y se adentró en el bosque por una estrecha senda de tierra que salía del camino por el que habían avanzado los últimos minutos. El lugar era mucho más oscuro de lo esperado, ya que la espesas copas de los árboles impedían que los rayos del sol se filtrasen. Sin embargo, un poco más adelante Deidara comenzó a ver luces.

- Es allí –informó su hermano menor con una sonrisa al ver cómo el mayor se inclinaba sobre el asiento del copiloto, intentando descifrar qué eran esas pequeñas luces de colores.

Atadas y enroscadas a los árboles, cientos de pequeñas bombillas de colores brillaban, creando un universo multicolor sobre el que bailaban pequeñas mariposas. Las luces estaban dispuestas de tal forma que la arboleda de la izquierda y la derecha del camino quedaban unidas, creando un arco de llamativos colores bajo el que avanzaban los hermanos Namikaze.

- ¿Qué es esto, uhn!? –preguntó Deidara, completamente asombrado.

Naruto sonrió, pero no contestó. Siguió avanzando a paso lento, dejando que su explosivo hermano se quedase, por una vez, sin palabras. Apenas pasó un minuto más, el túnel de bombillas por el que avanzaban se abrió repentinamente, dando paso a una enorme explanada en la que se encontraba una hermosa pradera ovalada delimitada por el bosque. Allí, en la zona central de la misma, tres personas de negro esperaban de pie pacientemente. Deidara no tardó en identificar a Itachi, quien se encontraba expectante, esperándole. A su lado, Sasuke exhibía una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que la tercera persona, a quien Deidara tardo en reconocer, sonreía abiertamente.

Naruto detuvo el coche en el borde exterior de la pradera, junto a los árboles, y esperó a que su hermano saliese del vehículo para seguirle. Deidara estaba tan abrumado por el entorno en el que se encontraban que su atención volaba de aquí para allá, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. La corta hierba sobre la que andaban estaba decorada con más luces de colores, idénticas a las que les habían recibido y a las que bordeaban el bosque en su zona más cercana a su apertura. Esparcidas por el suelo se encontraban numerosas flores, cientos o miles de ellas. Se agachó para recoger una de color granate, aunque ya sabía qué flores eran. Lirios. De todos los colores. Estaban dispuestas de modo que sus tonalidades resaltasen y destacasen contra las pequeñas luces –parecidas a las navideñas- que iluminaban la zona-. Rosas, blancas, rojas, jaspeadas,… La variedad era tan inmensa que Deidara no daba abasto para apreciar todos los matices y estímulos que recibían sus ojos. Era impresionante. Pero, sobre todo, ese espectáculo tenía que haber costado muy caro. ¿Cuánto se habrían gastado en prepararlo?

En un primer momento no se fijó pero, según se acercaban, el Namikaze mayor comprobó que los tres hombres de negro –al tercero, tal y como había supuesto, le identificó como Jiraya, un juez amigo de su familia al que hacía años que no veía y al que había invitado a su boda- estaban situados junto a una estructura de metal que asemejaba la forma de un arco. Este se encontraba recubierto de lirios blancos que destacaban sobre las hojas verdes. Delante, una pequeña mesa recubierta con un manto blanco descansaba con un libro abierto sobre ella. Tras el arco de lirios, un hermoso y pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas brillaba a la luz del sol.

- Al final pudisteis acabarlo a tiempo. Buen trabajo –les felicitó Naruto cuando llegaron hasta sus conocidos, justo antes de saludar a su novio con un dulce beso en los labios.

- Sí. Necesitamos todas las baterías que habíamos traído para iluminar el jardín, pero mereció la pena –comentó Sasuke cuando los dos se separaron.

- ¿A qué os referís? –preguntó Deidara, confuso.

- Ayer pasamos todo el día preparando esto para que fuese un lugar digno donde casaros –comentó su hermano con un gesto de la mano que abarcó todo el lugar- Pero cuando se hizo de noche los dos insistieron en que me fuese para que hoy pudiese ir a recogerte a casa. Ellos dos se quedaron hasta que acabaron.

- Ha quedado bastante bien –reconoció el menor de los morenos, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

- Seguramente tú lo habrías dejado mucho mejor –se disculpó Itachi mirando fijamente a los ojos de su prometido.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? –comentó Deidara. Observó el escenario al que le habían llevado y volvió a quedarse maravillado. Devolvió su atención a su novio, sintiendo un fuerte nudo oprimirle la garganta. Estaba emocionado-. Es perfecto –aseguró con ferviente convicción. Abrazó al moreno por el cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo-. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

Itachi devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Le estrechó entre sus brazos mientras notaba a su futuro marido sacudirse suavemente entre ellos. Seguramente no había podido contener los nervios ni la emoción y había acabado por dejarse llevar. Le acarició los cabellos para tranquilizarle, consiguiendo que se relajase.

- Siento no haberte ayudado con los preparativos, Deidara –se disculpó el Uchiha en un susurro para que sólo su prometido le escuchase-. No sabía que fuese tan importante para ti. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre me preocuparé porque tengas lo mejor y aquello que más desees. Aunque me deje la vida en ello te lo daré todo, te lo juro.

El rubio se separó de él. Tenía los ojos rojos y humedecidos, pero había podido controlarse. Sorbió sonoramente por la nariz antes de que Sasuke le diese un clínex con el que sonarse. Se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón y acarició el rostro de Itachi con manos temblorosas y frías.

- Pero si yo ya tengo lo mejor, uhn! –replicó con tono lastimero.

Los dos hermanos menores se miraron en silencio. Esa situación era tan empalagosa que después tendrían que ir al dentista por si les habían salido caries, pero no dijeron nada. Ese momento era de Itachi y de Deidara y no pensaban estropeárselo por nada del mundo. Por su parte, Jiraya rió con fuerza, divertido ante la expresividad de la joven pareja que tenía delante.

- Bueno, ¿os caso ya y empezáis vuestra vida como matrimonio cuanto antes o esperamos a que se haga de noche? –inquirió, divertido.

El Uchiha asintió, sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón. Agarró las manos de su prometido con las suyas y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Deidara, ¿quieres casarte aquí y ahora conmigo?

El chico sonrió e hipó con fascinación. Itachi estaba deslumbrante e iba a ser su marido. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Claro que sí, uhn!

- Esperad un momento -interrumpió el menor de los Uchiha- Os falta esto -sacó una pequeña caja azul y la abrió.

- Los anillos -murmuraron los novios a la vez.

- Como os vais a casar mañana también, no os queda otra que usarlos ahora y, cuando acabe la ceremonia, volverlos a guardar -apuntó Naruto- ¿Qué os parece?

- Por mí, perfecto. ¿Tú qué dices, Deidara?

El joven artista, a modo de respuesta afirmativa, agarró la mano que Itachi le ofreció y no la soltó durante toda la ceremonia. Ni siquiera cuando Jiraya les declaró marido y marido y todo hubo finalizado. Y estaba seguro de que nunca, pasase lo que pasase, la soltaría.

IxD

Sintió una suave caricia recorrerle el brazo. Gimió un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos de forma perezosa. Recostado a su lado, apoyado sobre un costado, se encontraba Itachi. Su marido. La palabra bailó en su mente entre las brumas del sueño, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que se extendió por su columna vertebral.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –se interesó el Uchiha al ver cómo su cuerpo se estremecía- ¿Estás bien?

La noche anterior habían disfrutado de su primera noche de casados como si fuese la primera velada que compartían. Habían explorado, analizado y gozado de sus cuerpos como jóvenes que descubren el amor, sintiéndose nerviosos ante las reacciones de la otra persona. Entre caricias, besos, roces casuales y estímulos concienzudos, habían compartido la experiencia más gratificante y placentera de sus vidas, y no la cambiarían por nada del mundo.

Deidara sonrió, un poco atontado por el sueño.

- Estoy más que bien –reconoció, feliz-. Estoy perfectamente.

El Uchiha se inclinó para besar el hombro del rubio, quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir el calor de los labios de su chico sobre su sensible piel. El ojiazul aprovechó para enredar sus manos en los oscuros cabellos y masajear la cabeza de su pareja. Al incorporarse, el mayor observó a su marido con gesto serio y profundo.

- Deidara –le llamó- ¿Estás preparado para que nos casemos de nuevo? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Deidara rió fuertemente.

- Si es contigo, estoy dispuesto a repetirlo todos los días de mi vida.

Itachi acentuó su sonrisa, se inclinó y besó con ganas a su marido. Habían tenido la boda de sus sueños el día anterior, y nada de lo que pudiese suceder en ese día podría empañar los recuerdos que para siempre iban a permanecer en sus corazones.

* * *

**La verdad es que aún no sé por qué me decidí por narrar la boda de Itachi y Deidara. Revisé una y otra vez los fics de todos/as los/as participantes en el reto para encontrar una idea que no estuviese repetida (no me gusta chafar las ideas de los demás). Pero, al final, la boda se impuso en mi mente como trama principal y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza hasta que he visto este fic escrito y publicado. Es extraño.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato que he escrito con toda la ilusión del mundo como inicio de este nuevo reto.**

**¡Nos iremos leyendo estos días!**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Que te mire un tuerto: expresión que se emplea para decir que tienes mala suerte por algún motivo inexplicable.**


End file.
